Nothing can break it
by Hannio
Summary: This is either a Trunks/Goten friendship fic or else a romance fic I haven't decided - Ever since Trunks has got with Marron Goten can't help but feel left out, will it break the friendship or can Trunks do something? Please Review ***CHAPTER 3 IS UP***
1. Foiled visit

Nothing can break it

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Foiled visit_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_The characters featured in Dragonball Z and all related cartoons and manga's do not belong to me. They belong to somewhere else. I'm just using the characters that's all_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here I am with a brand new fic, one which is about my third new one in one day. What can I say I'm in a Dragonball z/gt mood. This means you're in luck because it means I'll be updating as well._

_          This is set 2 years after Baby and no I don't know what happens I'm guessing. Anyway enjoy my new chapter fic and please review at the end._

SUMMARY: This is set a year after all the villains comes back. Trunks has it made, a successful job as well as a beautiful girlfriend in the shape of Marron. Goten is his best friend who is feeling left out since Trunks doesn't seem to have any time for him. It's up to Trunks to make it up to his neglected friend but what will it take? 

**__**

          "Sweetheart when are you going to visit Trunks?" Goten Son looked up from his magazine and blinked in confusion at his mother, who stood in front of him, a smile on her face as one hand resting on her hip. He took out his headphones and switched his music off and smiled at her

          "Sorry Mum what did you say?" Chichi sighed bringing her free hand up to her forehead as she shook her head. 

          "I said when are you going to see Trunks?" she repeated slowly

          "Trunks" Goten repeated

          "Yes dear Trunks as in Trunks Brief, your best friend" Goten shrugged

          "Ask him, he's always so busy nowadays with work and ever since he got with Marron, he seems to have no time for me what so ever. It's like I don't fit into his new life" Chichi looked surprised

          "What do you mean?" 

          "What I said. Trunks doesn't seem to have time for me in his world anymore. I suppose I don't blame him. He's a successful good-looking businessman. One of the richest men in the world. With a beautiful girlfriend who would do anything for him. Compared to that what can I offer him? Nothing that's what"

          "Goten don't be silly, you're both just busy now. You've a good job and a beautiful girlfriend as well. You know as much as I do that even after all this time Trunks would do anything for you. You're his best friend. Now go over there right now and see if he's in. If he isn't then go to his work and drag him out" Goten sighed "Go Goten" he stood up and held his hand out in defence 

          "Ok mum I will" he then allowed his innocent expression dissolve into a smile "What do you want me to give Bulma or ask her?" Chichi smiled

          "Just invite her and Bura for dinner ok?" he nodded

          "Today or tomorrow?" he asked casually as he made his way out of the rounded building and into the sunshine. The summer breeze ruffled his black hair around as he waited for the answer

          "Tomorrow please" he nodded and took to the air

          "I'll be back soon," he yelled out. She shook her head

          "Take your time sweetheart" he nodded and blasted off, he knew it was stupid to feel left out but since two years ago when Trunks left on the quest with Goten's dad and Pan, Goten had felt left out. Whenever Trunks did come around he normally spent the whole time chatting to the two of them and not to him like he used to. Things used to be different. Ever since they were younger it had always been just the two of them. People were so used to seeing them together that anything else was stupid, now however they rarely seemed to be together. Goten couldn't remember the last time the two of them went out together or even chilled. He landed outside the large building and looked up at it. He could remember the first time he had been brought there, how nervous and scared it made him, now it was just a house. Of course the house did contain Vegeta but by now Goten had learnt how to handle the older man. He walked up to the back door the one all the friends of the family walked through and entered the building. The air condition was obviously on since a cold blast of air hit him making his skin react with the rising of Goosebumps on his arm. He rubbed them slightly and spoke

          "Trunks mate are you here?" He waited a while then the sound of footsteps came and the door was flung violently open, Goten restrained a gasp as cold black eyes focused on him

          "What are you doing here boy" Goten shook his head as he faced Vegeta this was not his day. Why did his mother make him do this? He was happy at home with his motorbike magazine and music not trailing after his best friend and facing his pissed off father

          "Vegeta" he said with a sigh. He looked at him, did the older man always have that glare on his face. It seemed as if it was permanently attached to it. Goten wondered vaguely whether or not Vegeta even knew how to smile or whether all he could do was glare and smirk. He now spoke

          "Well boy don't keep me waiting" Goten sighed again

          "I'm just looking for Trunks that's all oh and I've a message for Bulma from my Mother"

          "Kakkarot's wife. Lucky Bulma" came the sarcastic reply. He unfolded his arm and pointed up the stairs "She's in the living room give your message and get lost brat. My son isn't here, he's at work" Goten gritted his teeth as he stalked out ignoring the other man watching his every move. It was a good thing that Trunks mainly took after his mother in personality or the older boy would be an asshole. He sprinted up the stairs and entered the living room where Bulma was sitting typing on her laptop, she glanced up at him as he entered and smiled

          "Goten what a surprise I didn't expect to see you here. You do know that Trunks is at work don't you?" she questioned

          "Well yeah Vegeta told me" he replied. Bulma shook her head

          "And knowing him he told you in the rudest way possible, ignore him. He's always like that" Goten shrugged

          "I'm used to it, Mum said do you and Bura want to come round tomorrow" Bulma clapped her hands together blue eyes sparkling

          "Really" she replied, "Tell her that me and Bura will be happy to join her, she always cooks such great food" Goten nodded his head and grinned back at her

          "She always have done" he replied, "I'll give her your message she'll be happy that you're coming. I think she get lonely with only Videl as company." Bulma nodded

          "Yeah I've missed her as well" she gave him a sharp penetrating look "Goten you're like a second son to me" she commented slowly "You know that this place is as much your home and your families home as well as mine right?" Goten looked surprised but nodded

          "I know" he replied slowly as he tried to work out what she wanted. She stood and walked to in front of him

          "I've known you all your life Goten and I know that something is troubling you, you're too much like your father, all your emotions show in your eyes and right now it looks sad" Goten brought a hand to his head and shrugged his shoulders

          "No everything is fine Bulma really" she gave him an unconvinced look but nodded

          "I can't force you to tell me Goten but I'm here if you ever once to talk to anyone. I'd go and see Trunks now if I was you. He has a meeting at work at three and knowing his luck it will last hours" Goten nodded

          "Will do" with that he walked down the stairs an unusual frown on his face. His feelings must always be clear if Bulma could see it.

          "Done what you needed?" Goten nodded as he walked passed Vegeta the older man smirked

          "Guess you feel left out now that Trunks have a life. Look like he finally came to his sense and dropped you" Goten stopped and gritted his teeth "Are you going to go home and cry now?" the taunting continued. Goten turned round his eyes full of fury

          "Screw you Vegeta," he hissed, "at least I have friends unlike you" Vegeta's mouth slackened in shock and Goten took it as his exit. He powered up into super Saiyan mode and started to fly towards Trunks's work. He couldn't believe he had actually said that to the other man. It would be ages since he could visit Trunks there again, if he did then he'd be likely to be beaten up on the spot. He landed outside and powered down and entered the building a weary look on his face. He planned to go straight to sleep as soon as it was over. He walked straight up to the lift and placed the code into the machine for it to take him up to Trunks office. A grin came to his face, now that he was here he couldn't wait to see the other boy, it would be like old times. He stepped out of the lift and smiled at the lady behind the desk "Hey Takura" he said, she smiled at him though surprise reflected in her brown eyes 

          "Goten" she replied, "How are you dear? You look well" he nodded and grinned

          "I'm fine. I've come to kidnap Trunks for the afternoon is he in his office?" she looked down at her table and cleared her throat

          "Well no Goten. Miss Marron came half an hour ago and did the same thing until his meeting. I'm afraid you're too late" Goten looked down at the table. 

"What a surprise" he thought "I should of guessed something like this would of happened after all it would have been just my luck" he gave a hollow smile "I see": he commented out loud. A look of sympathy covered her features. 

"Is there any message you'd like me to give him?" Goten shrugged 

"Tell him I called by and if he can be fucked to then get in contact with me" she nodded though she looked surprised at his language. He walked to the lift and pressed the button. Well that was what he meant to do. In his anger he had allowed his ki to charge up so his hand passed straight through the wall and through the socket. He looked down in mild surprised "Guess I'll take the stairs" he muttered and left by the door to the right. Once he was out he took to the sky heading towards his home. Had Trunks forgotten he existed? Because it sure felt like it and Goten wasn't sure he liked it.

_There you go I hope you like it. I know that Goten is a pretty calm man but I just wanted to portray the fact like any other person he can get hurt and annoyed by being what he considers pushed to the side. Ok please review anyway. Next chapter will be up soon. Hannio honour!!!___


	2. The other perspective

Nothing can break it

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_The other perspective_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own any of the character mentioned against Takura she's mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here's chapter Two. This time we're showing Trunks point of view about it all, well focusing more on him. Next chapter will be Goten. The story will start off angsty, well slightly angsty but trust me it will be a happy ending, the kind that leaves you all warm inside._

_            Just for the record, I really like Marron as a character but I portray her in my head as a Cancerian. Meaning once she's in love she's very clingy and all. It's nothing against her; I just needed that to be clear. If anyone is interested then I view Trunks as a Scorpio and Goten as being Sagittarius. _

_            Anyway enjoy the chapter; the next one will be up soon and thanks to the people who reviewed much appreciated_

            "Did you have fun Trunks?" Marron Chestnut asked as she grinned at her boyfriend he looked down and nodded at her an answering smile on his face

            "Definitely. Who would of thought an art museum could be so much fun" she nodded her head

            "I'll see you tonight right?" she asked. Trunks hesitated

            "Well you see the big games on to night and I kinda want to watch it with Goten, I haven't seen too much of him recently" Marron's face dropped

            "Oh I see it's just it is our three month anniversary today so I kinda wanted to spend it with you but it's ok if you'd rather spend it with Goten then what can I say" Trunks sighed and his shoulders dropped in defeat. He could swear that every time he wanted to see his best mate that Marron always came up with some reason that he couldn't

            "What do you have planned tonight?" he asked casually a tinge of reluctance in his voice. She obviously didn't hear a word of it since she clapped her hands together and grinned

            "Great I was thinking a musical" Trunks gave her a fake smile

            "I can hardly wait" he replied "I better get in I don't want to be late so I?" she shook her head

            "Nope you can't your meetings are important and so must be done" he nodded

            "Right" he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss to which she responded to then they separated. She was going off shopping meeting a few friends and Trunks had his meeting to go to. He entered the cool building and sighed, it was far too hot to be wearing a suit today. At least it was one of the ones that he picked for himself. A simple black one 

Which he teamed with a plain short sleeve shirt that he had unbuttoned the two top buttons showing off some tanned flesh. The blazer had been disregarded ages ago and he looked decent. After all he was only 28, there was no need for him to dress up too fancy and elderly. He walked up to the elevator and blinked in surprise at the workmen working busily around it.

            "Excuse me:" he said, "What are you doing?" one guy looked up and gave him a scornful look

            "What does it look like sunshine someone wreaks the elevator and it's up to us as usual to correct the mistake" Trunks nodded and headed to the stairs, he stopped at the bottom and looked up. He was on the top floor and that was a lot of stairs to climb. He gave a grin and powered up slightly, flying above them all. Within minutes he settled himself back on the ground at the top of the stairs after all why should he do it the hard way when he could do it in an easier way? After straightening his hair he exited and smiled at Takura

            "Hi any messages for me while I was gone?" he asked causally heading towards his office door

            "Goten called in" she called after him. Trunks stopped a grin coming to his face

            "Goten really?" he replied, "He came down here. I can't believe I missed him" he looked down a pissed off expression on his face. Takura spoke

            "He had exactly the same look on his face when I told him Miss Marron had came. He told me that he had come to kidnap you for the day so he wasn't happy to find you not here" Trunks looked up

            "He was that pissed off?" he questioned Takura nodded

            "Yep he did that" she used her pen to point to the hole in the wall. Trunks mouth dropped

            "Goten broke the lift" he replied in disbelief. Takura nodded

            "I've never seen anything like it he jabbed it to call the lift but instead his hand went straight through the wall. I'm surprised he wasn't hurt but instead he just causally walked off muttering something about taking the stairs" Trunks nodded and walked into his office to collect the paperwork for the meeting. Could Goten be that pissed off that he would loose his temper? Trunks admitted that they hardly saw each other but it wasn't his fault. Work and Marron required so much attention and whenever he was free his sister wanted him to keep her company or his mum. Then his dad always wanted him to train with him and when that was all over and Trunks would ring the Son household Chichi or Goku would tell him that Goten was out with Paris or was asleep.  It wasn't as if Trunks didn't try. He tried all the time but there were only so many hours in a day and generally Trunks was using all of them. Maybe he should spend tonight with him, he was sure that Marron would understand after all Goten had been his best friend all his life. Marron had not.

            He picked up the phone and dialled her number in. With the last digit to go. Takura spoke through the open door at him

            "Trunks the meeting you've got two minutes hurry or you'll be late"

            "Fuck" he slammed the phone down and rushed to the meeting Goten and Marron forgotten. 4 hours later he finally stumbled out of it, with a whacking headache then to top it all off he was then caught in traffic since his mum had banned him from flying during daylight unless it was an emergency.

            "Here you are Sir" the chauffer said, Trunks nodded his head wearily

            "Thank you John" he muttered and left the car making his way slowly to the house he didn't have the energy to walk let alone go to a musical. He entered and was met by his mother

            "Trunks how did the meeting go? Did Goten get to you? There was something odd about him, he seemed upset about something"

            "No Marron came and took me out for lunch meaning I missed Goten" Bulma looked disappointed

            "Oh well go and see him tonight, isn't it the game you always watch the game together if I remember right" Trunks shook his head

            "I wish I could but it's my three month anniversary and so I have to spend it with Marron, we're going to a musical" he said glumly

            "But you hate that kind of thing. Go to the game with Goten I can lie for you Son, tell her that you're in bed with a headache" 

            "Then she'll get all pissy with me. After all she would of gone through all that effort" Bulma shrugged

            "I guess but you better explain that to Goten, he might be expecting you even though you don't talk about it" Trunks nodded

            "I'll ring him now" he replied and walked towards the phone, as he reached for it the door slammed open and he looked up to see his father looking pissed off and it was all focused on him. He sighed. "What have I done now?" he questioned

            "Nothing" came the reply, Trunks eyebrows rose well that was something new "Just your damn friend Goten, you better hope he doesn't come round here anytime soon because otherwise you might not have a best friend left by the time I'm through with him" with that Vegeta stormed through the room and through another door leaving Trunks staring after him, his mouth wide open. 

            "Mum?" he questioned turning to her she shrugged

            "Your father was being his usual self towards Goten who blew up and told your father to screw himself"

            "Goten" he replied, he shook his head and reached for the phone for a second time he was seriously going to have to talk to the younger boy, his mum was right, there was something seriously wrong with him and Trunks was gonna find out what the hell it was.

            "Trunks" his head dropped, what was it with people today were they determined to stop him talking to Goten? Was it a damn club or something? He looked up to see Bura enter, she smiled "That was Marron" she indicated her mobile "She told me to tell you she's on her way and she'll be here in 20 minutes and that she can't wait for tonight" Trunks groaned and ran up the stairs and into the shower where he speedily cleaned himself up and got dressed back into a suit. He picked up his mobile and plugged in Goten number. He waited for an answer, hopping round as he tried to get his sock on properly

            "Heyho Trunks" Trunks grinned at the greeting they had always used on each other.

            "Heyho Goten" he replied "About tonight" he said

            "Yeah you remember the game right, I got all the supply. It's starting soon so when are you coming over?"

            "I can't make it tonight. It's mine and Marron's third month anniversary and she's booked tickets to the musical. So I can't make tonight. I really wish I could but I can't. Is that ok?"

            "Yeah it's fine Trunks you go and have a good time with Marron, say hello for me. I'll see you soon ok?"

            "Definitely, what about tomorrow we could…"

            "I'm with Paris tomorrow" Came the reply cutting him off

            "I see I'll give you some money for the food"

            "Trunks Marron is here," his mother yelled up the stairs at him

            "Coming Mum" he yelled back then he spoke into the phone "I gotta go now Marron's here I'll call you soon ok?"

            "Sounds good" he hung up the phone and watched it for a second before rushing down the stairs where Marron was waiting

            "Ready" he said trying to get some enthusiasm into his voice. God he wished he were round Goten's. She nodded and they left.

            "I wonder what Goten is up to" Marron commented as they walked down the path, Trunks nodded

            "I wish I knew" came the reply.

There you go, I know Marron is slightly annoying but she doesn't mean it, not really. I hope you enjoyed it. I can sympathise with Trunks it can't be easy. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Gohan's advice

Nothing can break it

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Gohan's advice._**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Nope not mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Man I cannot believe what a writing streak I am on. Not only have I written the first three chapters of this but I know what I am doing for the next chapter and I have loads of ideas for other fics, like one parters_

_            In case you haven't noticed I've been watching Dragonball GT on cartoon network recently and it has reopened my love of everything Dragonball, so it good for you guys but not good for people waiting for other fics on different programs. Oh well you can't help what you like right._

_            Anyway please enjoy_

**_QUESTION TO THE READER: _**_ two thing firstly what is Goten's girlfriend name, I thought it was Paris but am I spelling it wrong, if someone could give me the Japanese version I'd be grateful and secondly I thought Bulma and Vegeta's daughter was called Bra but in the series they refer to her as Bura (Well in Dragonball GT) which is it?_

**__**

            Goten bit his lip as he threw his mobile onto the cushion on the floor. He really just wanted to slam it against the nearest wall or crush it in his hand but if there was one thing that his mother taught him it was the important of conserving as much money as they could. The family didn't have enough money for Goten to go and destroy something as expensive as a phone in a fit of temper.

            He looked down at the stock of food, he had wasted a great deal of his wage packet on buying all the food since there was normally no junk food in the house and even though he knew Trunks would give him the money, it was still a waste. He collapsed onto the other cushion on the floor and glared out the window at the darkening sky. He knew that it wasn't easy for Trunks living the life he did and trying to keep everyone happy but he knew that this had been their night ever since they were 13 and had gotten into American football in real earnest. Tonight was the superbowl and he left him to take his girlfriend to a damn musical. As far as Goten knew there was little more in the world that Trunks hated then musicals or plays, he found it boring watching people trekking round the stage trying their best to outdo each other to be recognised. Still it seemed that going to something he hated was more important then spending time with his best friend.

            Goten shook his head and spoke quietly to himself

            "Screw you Trunks," he muttered, "I'm not a toy you can pick up and play with when you get bored of being at home or with Marron. I may not be here next time you go to do that" his shoulders slumped. He could almost hate the girl, she had done what people had tried to do for ages, she had caused a huge gap between Trunks and himself and Goten wasn't sure whether either of them could get across.

            "Hey Bro what's wrong?" Goten blinked coming out of his thoughts and looked up to see Gohan standing by the door smiling at him

            "Hey Gohan" he replied, at least his brother was here

            "You seemed troubled anything I can do?" he moved into the room and leaned down moving the phone onto the sofa then plonked himself down

            "There's nothing you can do Gohan" Goten replied "It's just me being weird that's all, you know I get these fits of depression sometimes for no reason, it's just one of those days that's all" Gohan nodded

            "That's true but something normally causes it Goten so what is it?" Goten shrugged

            "Really Gohan it's nothing" Gohan gave him a hard look but Goten studied the TV as he waited for something.

            "When is Trunks getting here to watch the football?" Gohan asked, he glanced round the food and laughed "You certainly have a lot of food are you sure that it will be enough, I mean it will only feed two large towns you must be slacking" a brief smile came to Goten's lips at the comment but it dispersed quickly

            "Trunks isn't coming tonight" Gohan's eyes widened

            "You're kidding right?" Goten shook his head

            "No I'm not, it seems spending time with his girlfriend is more important than our traditions" Gohan bit his lip. It was clear to anyone that Goten wasn't happy and Gohan couldn't blame him, it did seem as if Trunks had dropped Goten as soon as Krillen's daughter came into the picture but what was he meant to do. Gohan didn't know the full story but he knew he had to say something. He hated seeing his brother upset.

            "Well if you want I'll sit and watch it with you" he said "I've nothing planned tonight and we haven't spent much time together recently so do you want to? I know I'm not Trunks but I think I got the rules down so…" he trailed off leaving his suggestion in the air. Goten turned to him, his black eyes searching his brother's face then he smiled at him,

            "Gohan I'd be honoured if you watch it with me" he leaned over and grabbed something off the food table. He leaned back and gave his usual toothy cheeky grin as he threw something at him

            "Enjoy your Pringles, you'll love them" Gohan looked sceptically at the tube and opened it placing on of the crisps in his mouth gingerly. A second later he smiled and began stuffing his face with them

            "These are gorgeous," he said regardless of the fact that crisps went spurting everywhere at his comment, Goten laughed

            "I'm glad you like it but Mum will have something to say to you if you carry on spurting crisps onto her carpet" Gohan slapped his hand over his mouth

            "You're right she'll kill me, thanks for the warning Bro" Goten nodded and pointing at the screen

            "It's about to start Bro watch it carefully ok?" Gohan nodded, from the start Goten was screaming at the screen and cheering away while Gohan was keeping himself reserved that soon melted at a great tackle, after that he was yelling as long as his brother.

            "Gohan what are you doing?" a female voice asked, both turned round with identical expressions of shock, they had both forgotten that there were other people in the house

            "Videl" he replied. Videl was leaning against the doorframe smiling at her husband he went slightly red

            "Keep it down slightly ok? Don't forget Pan is in bed. Don't wake me when you come up in the morning Gohan I have a meeting at 8 so I have to be up early" Gohan nodded his head

            "I won't" he replied, "Want me to wake you up?" he asked and she nodded her head

            "Yes please, you know me I love my bed too much now" he nodded

            "Will do"

            "Night Goten sleep well" she commented to Goten who's attention had gone back to the screen once he realised who it was

            "Night Videl Sweet dreams" he commented his eyes never leaving the screen. He grabbed Gohan's arm "Look at this sweet tackle dude"

            "Where?" Gohan's attention swung round instantly and he cheered as he watched the replay "Have it you bastard" he cried out, Goten shook his head

            "Gohan you're cheering for the wrong team"

            "Which one are you cheering for?" he question, Goten pointed at the screen

            "The opposite one to you" Gohan laughed

            "Then trust me little Bro I've picked the right team to cheer on" Videl smiled as she shut the door but not before she saw Goten leap for Gohan in a tackle that brought her husband down with a laugh, it was so rare for the brothers to have anytime alone that it was good to see them together. She walked to the stairs then stopped turning her head back with a frown. She spoke quietly to herself

            "But where's Trunks?" shaking her head she retired to bed the sound of cheering echoing after her. 3 hours later Gohan was laughing

            "See Goten I told you that I had picked the right team. We won didn't we" Goten folding his arms

            "Yeah well it was a fluke you won so I wouldn't get used to it if I was you"? He commented. Gohan stood up and stretched

            "I'm off to bed I've work tomorrow" Goten nodded

            "Me to" they left the room tidy and retired upstairs, where Gohan suddenly stopped and spoke in a quiet tone

            "Goten about Trunks" Goten's face dropped but he nodded

            "What about him"

            "Don't worry about it, he's not like you, he's never been in a serious relationship before and so he's still learning about what he can and cannot do, just be patient you know that he'll make it up to you" Goten shrugged

            "It still sucks that I'm the one left behind" Gohan shrugged

            "That's partly because you allow yourself to be. Tomorrow go in at 11 and kidnap Trunks as you call it, beat Marron before she can get there. He misses you that's clear." Goten nodded his face brightening again

            "You're right Gohan" he said "I'll do what you say and beat Marron at her own game" with a final grin he turned and walked into his room closing the door behind him leaving Gohan shaking his head

            "That wasn't what I meant" he muttered as he turned and made his way to his own bedroom. He had done what was needed now it was up to Goten whether he took the advice or not.

There you go hope you enjoy it, I'm not sure how long this fic will go but I'm enjoying writing it. Please review and someone please answer my question it would be a huge help if you could. Thanks, just remember no flames.b


End file.
